guardian_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 02
Summary The case involving Li Qian grows more complicated, as does the mystery surrounding Shen Wei. Story The episode opens where the previous one ended, with Zhao Yunlan and Li Qian rushing to the edge of the roof to see what happened to Shen Wei. They run down to the ground level and come outside to find Shen Wei struggling out of the bushes surrounding the building with the help of a student. Shen Wei smiles and says that he is fine. Zhao Yunlan appears to be wondering how someone could fall off the roof without being injured. In the next scene, Shen Wei is alone in his office. He has taken off his glasses and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his shoulder, which the shadow Dixingren injured with his metal claws. Shen Wei summons dark energy into his hand and holds it to the wound, healing himself. We cut to the interior of an unknown building. A man named Zhu Jiu is sitting at a game board, playing Chinese chess, or xiangqi. He is holding one of the wooden pieces and says that “this shadow is just a shadow.” Another man behind him says that only he can accomplish the task. Zhu Jiu tells him to proceed, adding that every day “that thing” is out of his hands, he cannot rest easily. Next, there is a brief scene of Li Qian leaving her home. Unlike in previous scenes, her grandmother is not at the window watching her. We then cut to Zhao Yunlan, who is walking around on the university campus. He is wondering where he has seen Shen Wei before. Suddenly, he looks up to the roof of the same building they were in the before, and sees Li Qian standing on the edge of the roof, like she is going to jump. Zhao Yunlan runs up to the roof, yelling at Li Qian not to move. Startled, she falls, but Zhao Yunlan manages to catch her. He tries to pull her up, but slips. Before he loses his grip, though, Shen Wei appears and grabs Li Qian’s other arm. Together, they pull her onto the roof. Shen Wei notices that Zhao Yunlan scraped his arm against the stone and appears concerned, but he turns his attention to Li Qian, telling her that “no one has a right to disregard life. Even your own.” Zhao Yunlan berates her as well, asking if she considered her grandmother’s feelings. But Li Qian breaks down crying, saying she doesn’t have a grandmother anymore. Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei take Li Qian to a hospital. The doctors says that she had a nervous breakdown and reveals that her grandmother had recently died from an overdose of sleeping pills. He also mentions that a year before, her grandmother had a stroke, but although no one thought she would recover, she miraculously did. Unfortunately, although she lived, she had dementia. Shen Wei and Zhao Yunlan leave the hospital. As they’re walking, Zhao Yunlan asks Shen Wei if he is married and says he must have a girlfriend at least. Shen Wei stares at him. Zhao Yunlan says he just feels Shen Wei must be very talented and considerate, and so he must have many people chasing after him. Shen Wei laughs, commenting jokingly that Zhao Yunlan must be trying to figure him out. But Zhao Yunlan doesn’t deny it. Growing more serious, Shen Wei explains that he was born and raised on the east side of Dragon City and that he is 32 years old. He is a postgraduate with a PhD from the university. He asks if Zhao Yunlan wants to know anything else. Zhao Yunlan asks what progress Shen Wei has made on decoding Dixing genes. Shen Wei replies that instead of questioning their origins, they should contemplate their future. He wonders aloud why Dixingren are appearing so frequently. Zhao Yunlan applauds his insight, saying that scholars really do think differently from normal people, and adds that it’s no wonder Shen Wei was so calm, even when he was fighting the shadow Dixingren. Shen Wei does not reply to this comment, but asks again what Zhao Yunlan wants to know. Zhao Yunlan then says that if he asks a question, will Shen Wei be open with him? Shen Wei replies that he will, as long as it is not against his principles. He adds that he trusts Zhao Yunlan won’t interrogate him like a criminal. This makes Zhao Yunlan laugh. He says, “What a way to concede in order to gain the advantage.” Now, no matter what he asks Shen Wei, it will be like he is interrogating him. Shen Wei, still very serious, tells Zhao Yunlan that he needs to be more cautious the next time he encounters a Dixingren and that he hopes peace will return soon. Zhao Yunlan says he’ll treat Shen Wei to lunch after they close the case. Shen Wei protests, saying it should be his treat, and Zhao Yunlan quickly agrees to that plan. Back at the SID headquarters, Lin Jing, Zhu Hong, and Wang Zheng are all watching the video that Lin Jing took of the Black Cloak Envoy. Lin Jing says that the Black Cloak Envoy is supposed to be ruthless, but he was surprisingly lenient toward Zhao Yunlan. Chu Shuzhi arrives at that moment and says that the Black Cloak Envoy is a hero and not fodder for gossip. The others giggle, and Wang Zheng says she forgot they had a big fan of the Black Cloak Envoy working at SID. Lin Jing promises to delete the video to placate Chu Shuzhi. Chu Shuzhi changes the subject, asking why Xiao Guo came to work there when he is so cowardly and stupid. Zhu Hong says maybe Zhao Yunlan tolerates Xiao Guo because he is innocent, and how it’s rare to find someone like that. Chu Shuzhi scoffs and demands to know why he has to be in charge of Xiao Guo. The others laugh. We cut to Da Qing running down the stairs and transforming into a cat. He scurries to the sofa, where Zhao Yunlan is relaxing and reading a magazine. Da Qing reports that the others are gossiping in the lab. Zhao Yunlan says that none of them have ever been model employees, and Da Qing retorts that they are simply following Zhao Yunlan’s example. Guo Changcheng appears, and Zhao Yunlan says that he wants Xiao Guo to go to the hospital with Da Qing to guard Li Qian and comfort her if necessary. Zhao Yunlan adds that if any Dixingren attack, he’ll have to improvise. Exasperated, Da Qing wonders to himself why they have this kind of a leader, while Xiao Guo sweats in fear. They go to the hospital and sit outside the room, Da Qing still in his cat form. Shen Wei arrives, carrying bags of food for Li Qian. Shen Wei asks Guo Changcheng if Zhao Yunlan is there. Xiao Guo says no, Zhao Yunlan is busy, but then admits he actually doesn’t know what Zhao Yunlan usually does. They discuss how Zhao Yunlan seems a bit on edge. Shen Wei reminds Xiao Guo that Zhao Yunlan is young to be the leader of SID, and therefore they should be considerate of that. He adds that once the other SID members become stronger, it won’t be so hard on Zhao Yunlan. Listening to the conversation, Da Qing wonders why Shen Wei is so concerned about Zhao Yunlan. He decides he better immediately inform Zhao Yunlan. Shen Wei and Guo Changcheng go sit by Li Qian, and Shen Wei unpacks the food. Li Qian sees that he brought pickled tofu and says that because it was her grandmother’s favorite dish, she came to like it too. She grows distressed as she remembers how her grandmother promised to make it for her always. Xiao Guo attempts to comfort her, telling about how his grandmother had helped him when he was being bullied as a child. He thought that when he grew up, he would be able to repay her, but she died before he could. He tells Li Qian that loved ones who pass away will always look out for them. Li Qian starts to eat the pickled tofu, crying as she does. At SID headquarters, after hearing from Da Qing, Lin Jing hacked into the hospital’s video cameras. He, Zhao Yunlan, and Zhu Hong are watching what’s going on in Li Qian’s room. Zhao Yunlan remarks on how Shen Wei had subtly encouraged Li Qian to grieve. Zhu Hong reminds him that Da Qing just warned them about Shen Wei. Flustered, Zhao Yunlan says that Shen Wei is an important object of study for them. Then, he asks Lin Jing to zoom in on the pendant that Li Qian is wearing. Lin Jing says it looks like a sundial, and Zhu Hong realizes that it is the Longevity Dial, one of the four Holy Tools, or Hallows. Zhao Yunlan realizes that this means Li Qian had prolonged her grandmother’s life with the Dial. At that moment, alarms start blaring in the hospital, and Lin Jing says that someone with abnormal life signs just walked into the building. Zhao Yunlan curses and runs off to the hospital. At the hospital, the man that Zhu Jiu spoke to earlier is walking down the hallway. He uses dark energy to toss away the guard who tries to stop him. In Li Qian’s room, Shen Wei senses something is wrong, and a moment later, they hear the alarms. Li Qian panics and hides under the blankets. Shen Wei says he’ll go see what’s happening, but Guo Changcheng stops him. Shen Wei is a civilian, and therefore, it’s Guo Changcheng’s duty to protect him. Guo Changcheng runs out and confronts the Dixingren, who throws him into the wall. Xiao Guo falls down, but he clings to the man’s leg until the Dixingren finally knocks him out with a blast of dark energy. Shen Wei closes the curtains around Li Qian’s bed. The Dixingren approaches him and funnels the dark energy at Shen Wei, but it has no effect. Shen Wei tells him to stand down and summons his own dark energy, forcing him from the room. Zhao Yunlan comes running down the hallway at that moment. The Dixingren runs off, but Zhao Yunlan looks into the room and sees Shen Wei picking himself up off the floor. He decides to go see if Shen Wei is all right as opposed to chasing the Dixingren. Outside, the Dixingren encounters Chu Shuzhi, who puts up a force field to stop him. The man calls Chu Shuzhi the “Puppet Master of the Chu,” and says he had heard of him in Dixing. Chu Shuzhi tries to capture him, but the man destroys some of the street and throws the rubble at Chu Shuzhi, distracting him long enough so he can escape. The next scene is later in Zhao Yunlan’s office at SID headquarters. Zhao Yunlan is looking at Li Qian’s grandmother’s hospital record. We see a flashback to earlier, when he and Zhu Hong were questioning Li Qian at the hospital. Zhu Hong tells her that they know about the Longevity Dial. Li Qian doesn’t want to part with it because her grandmother gave it to her. In the present, Zhao Yunlan recalls Shen Wei saying earlier that they need to figure out why so many Dixingren are appearing, and he realizes it is connected to the Dial. We cut to the university campus, and the roof of the building where Li Qian and Shen Wei were attacked. Li Qian is standing there, and then Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei arrive. Zhao Yunlan speaks to Li Qian, saying that she fears separation and can’t accept her grandmother’s death. Zhao Yunlan says that the sleeping pills her grandmother overdosed on had not been prescribed to her and asks the rhetorical question of who left them in the house where she would have access to them. Li Qian says it was her. She explains how her grandmother had promised to take care of her forever. But inevitably, her grandmother grew old, and then she had a stroke. Li Qian asks Shen Wei what he would do if someone he loved were dying in front of him. Shen Wei replies that he would be willing to exchange his life for theirs. Li Qian says that as she was begging for her grandmother’s life, the Longevity Dial activated and used some of Li Qian’s life force to heal her grandmother. But her grandmother now had dementia. It wasn’t her grandmother anymore, but a stranger that looked like her. The next scene cuts to the Dixingren walking down the street. Zhu Jiu appears and attacks him, calling him useless. The man begs for another chance. Zhu Jiu agrees but says that he knows what will happen if he fails. Zhao Yunlan is driving Li Qian to SID headquarters in the jeep, with Shen Wei in the passenger seat. The Dixingren suddenly appears on the road in front of them, and Zhao Yunlan slams on the brakes. The Dixingren pulls Li Qian out of the jeep and throws her on the road. Zhao Yunlan leaps out, but before he can get to her, the Longevity Dial activates. An image of Li Qian’s grandmother appears in between her and the Dixingren, protecting her. She calls Li Qian silly for admitting to something she didn’t do. Her grandmother’s image flickers and disappears. Before the Dixingren can attack again, the Black Cloak Envoy appears and knocks the man to the ground. Zhao Yunlan says sarcastically that he arrived in good time. the Black Cloak Envoy replies that he was careless again and came late, asking Zhao Yunlan to forgive him. He then teleports away with the Dixingren. As Zhao Yunlan helps Li Qian up, Shen Wei clambers out of the jeep, but Zhao Yunlan tells him it’s cold and to get back inside. The next scene is some time later, in a cemetery. All the SID members are there with Li Qian as she places flowers at her grandmother’s grave. We see a flashback to Li Qian thinking of taking the sleeping pills herself, but this time, we see that her grandmother was also watching and that later, her grandmother deliberately took the pills. Back in the present, Guo Changcheng is crying and clings to Chu Shuzhi’s coat. Chu Shuzhi tells him to get a hold of himself. Meanwhile, Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei walk a short distance away so they can speak in private. Shen Wei says again that he wants to know why the Dixingren have appeared, and Zhao Yunlan says he thinks there is a problem as well. Back at SID headquarters, the team discuss the Longevity Dial, wondering exactly how it works and what to do with it. Da Qing says that they know who they should speak to about it. Zhao Yunlan fetches some incense and lights it. A few minutes later, the lights flicker and fog billows into the room as the Black Cloak Envoy appears. Zhao Yunlan takes him into his office and asks about the Dial. the Black Cloak Envoy says that some of Li Qian’s grandmother’s residual energy must have been hiding in the dial and that he has never heard of that happening before. Zhao Yunlan asks him what they should do with the Dial, but the Black Cloak Envoy turns a question on him, asking what he intends to do with Li Qian. Zhao Yunlan wonders why the Black Cloak Envoy is worried about Haixingren. the Black Cloak Envoy says he is only worried about a possible backlash because she used the Dial. He says that he is afraid, and that he doesn’t understand all of the Hallows’ powers, but he is afraid of the consequences of using them. After the war ten thousand years before, the Hallows were scattered, and he doesn’t understand how a human girl could awaken the Dial at this particular moment in time. Zhao Yunlan says that he understands—if it hadn’t activated, then all the Dixingren on the surface wouldn’t have been noticed. He asks if this can really be a coincidence. The Black Cloak Envoy says that he has spoken out of turn and underestimated Zhao Yunlan’s intelligence. But he adds that the Dial is like a torch—it can hurt your enemies, but you can burn yourself as well. As the Black Cloak Envoy leaves, he exchanges a significant glance with Chu Shuzhi, and in the next scene, we see the Black Cloak Envoy waiting in an empty garden. Chu Shuzhi arrives and says he doesn’t understand why the Black Cloak Envoy left the Dial at SID. the Black Cloak Envoy says that there is a mastermind behind all the attempts to steal the Dial from Li Qian. Dixing is now a prison of torment, where everyone has two faces, and so it is safer to leave the Dial at SID where it can be protected behind the anti-Dixingren shield. Chu Shuzhi kneels and says that he owes his life to the Black Cloak Envoy and will not hesitate to sacrifice that life for him in an attempt to find the mastermind behind the plots. the Black Cloak Envoy tells him to rise and that he should just act normally, as the person orchestrating things will come out on his own. Chu Shuzhi says that the Black Cloak Envoy is baiting fish, and then laughs and says that Zhao Yunlan likes to fish as well. Between the two of them, he doesn’t know which is plotting against the other. Back at SID headquarters, Lin Jing is studying the Dial. He remarks that it has grown larger in size. Zhao Yunlan comes in and picks it up, and it suddenly activates. We see Zhu Jiu in his hideaway. “SID?” he says, “How interesting.” He picks up another of the chess pieces and moves it forward. Highlights Li Qian tries to commit suicide. Zhao Yunlan tries to feel out Shen Wei. First time Shen Wei shows his power in plainclothes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXwmaxcsYec?t=1200 20:00 Appearances * Shen Wei * Zhao Yunlan * Da Qing * Zhu Hong * Chu Shuzhi * Guo Changcheng * Lin Jing * Wang Zheng * Li Qian * Zhu Jiu Quotes Zhao Yunlan about Shen Wei: "What a way to concede in order to gain the advantage." Da Qing about Zhao Yunlan: "Meow it. Why do we have this kind of leader?" Chu Shuzhi: "Hei Pao Shi is our hero. He is not fodder for gossip." Picture Gallery WIKI-guardian-02-a.jpg|Shen Wei is hurt and must heal himself. Sexily. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs